Will's Awakening
by Nimiko
Summary: Will's conciouness finally awakens, but is he able to over power X.A.N.A, and take over his body.


**Disclaimer I don't own Code Lyoko, nor the Code Lyoko characters.**

**AN: Hi everybody. Umu. This is my first CL fanfic. I got this idea after I watched the episode where Yumi had to stall Willaim, and for a few seconds Willaim's conciousness woke up, and he remembered some bits and pieces of his past. I think that episode was called the "Lake" or something. Well anywho. I am a total Will/Yumi fan. They'll look so cute together. I sorta like Ulrich/Yumi, but I just love me some Will/Yumi.**

-------

I was floating in a mass of dark abyss. I hardly remebered anything only seeing bits and glimpses through a window. I saw snow, spring, summer, and winter. I've been to a forest, a desert, and even the sea in the blink of an eye. I fought...I fought with people I felt like I knew. They repeatedly shouted "William!" I think that's my name, but I'm not sure. Though it would be nice to have a name like that. It's a rather nice name.

All along I heard a static like voice chuckling. I think he said his name was X.A.N.A. Whoever this X.A.N.A is scares me to no end...I want to shout back I really do, but my voice just get drowned out by X.A.N.A. I don't want to be alone anymore. This darkness is unbarable. "Willaim wake up!" A girl's voice called out. "I don't want to fight you." _**Neither do I**_. "You must break free of X.A.N.A!"

"It is futile!" The static voice gloated. "Now pre**Help**pare to d**me!**ie!" That was my voice! It was my voice that broke through X.A.N.A's voice! I was finally able to spreak out. Through the window I saw the girl named Yumi express a look of surprise. Did she hear. Please tell me she heard my voice. Even though bits of my memories was lost to me. It felt as if I knew her. Maybe she was a friend or maybe something more. I like the idea of maybe she was something more to me. "Willaim don't worry we'll save you!" She yelled out as opened a set of fans.

That's when I noticed a group of other people standing beside her. As I scaned them I couldn't help, but to feel jealous. I felt jealousy towards the one dressed like a samurai. Don't get me wrong! I am very grateful that he has come to help, but something inside me is jealous of him.

Then same time they rushed forward, and attacked relentlessly. No matter how much damage they were dealt. No matter how many times they were knocked down. They kept getting up. Reapting the same line. "We will get our comrade back!" Again, and again, and again. Something inside me tickled and spread warmth throughout my body. I felt so honored that they were so determined to risk it all just for my sake.

The battle went on for what felt like hours. Even though I could do nothing, but sit and watch I just couldn't take my eyes away from them. Especially the one named Yumi. "You might as well give up!" X.A.N.A chuckled. "After I finish you off I will materialize into the User world, and dominate this body forever, but not before I take care of that old fool over their." X.A.N.A nod his head in the direction of an old man I knew to be a guy named Franz Hopper. The poor guy has been tormented for so long. I wanted to help him, but wasn't able.

"Father!" A girl with pink haired screamed. She looked as if she was about to shed tears. For a moment I hesitated, but when I looked out my window and saw her tears I pushed all that hesitation. I shut my eyes and focuosed my mind to force X.A.N.A to submit to my will. I could hear the roars of X.A.N.A as he screamed out, "Boy it's to late!" _**No it's not!**_ I challenged back. That's when I opened my eyes to see myself in a desert like setting.

I looked all around me...I was no longer just in mind, but I had a physical look. "_**Am I me again?**_" I wondered as I touched my face. That's when I noticed X.A.N.A burst into my line of vision in a cloud of black fog. "This is far from over boy." He said as he still had the apperence of me. I scrunched up my brows, and held out my hand as zanbato appeared in my hands. As soon as I grasped my loyal weapon all the bits of memories came together. remebered every little thing, and I remebered how my cockiness and inexperience lead to everything being the way it was. Giving a light sigh I pointed my weapon at X.A.N.A.

"_**I've learned my from my past mistakes...This time it will end differently!**_" I proclaimed as I charged at X.A.N.A our zanbato's clashed together making a redish-orange spark appear. At the same time we hopped back a few steps, and scaned each other. _**What should I do...**_ All the sudden an image of Yumi's smiling face came to mind. A smile grazed my lips as I placed both my hands on the hilt a blue light flashed through my weapon. In my hands was now two over sized sleekier, cleaver blade that had no hilt guard, it was almost as tall as myself, it was all black with a silver edge. I gazed at my newly transformed weapon then shifted my eyes back to X.A.N.A and grined. He replied with a cold glare. I must admit it was kind of weird seeing X.A.N.A glare at me, ya know since he was still in his clone form of me. _**Note to self I look hot when I glare...**_

Shaking my head I got back on track. Without hesitation I rushed at X.A.N.A and one again our swords clashed together, doing the same reaction, but instead of using both halves to push his sword away. I used one to push his sword away, and used the other to side-swipe him. He jumped back, and put a hand to his side, and growled. This time he rushed at me. I didn't even notice when he jumped in the air while, and descened down towards me. That's when a flash of light appeared, and when his sword made contact with mines a flash of light appeared.

-------

The Lyoko Warrior watched as X.A.N.A stumbled from place to place while his hands clutched the sides of his head. Irated mumbles and grumbles met their ears as they just witnessed Willaim's attempt to break free from X.A.N.A's hold. A purple aura started to seep from his body, while the mark of X.A.N.A flashed on and off in his eyes.

"Willaim you can do it!" Aelita yelled.

"Yeah and don't feel pressured about if you fail you'll never see your family again!" Odd tried to make it sound encouraging.

"Odd!" Ulrich scuffed in disbelief.

"Okay. Okay."

'_C'mon Willaim..._' Yumi pleaded to herself mentally.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh!" The gang covered their ears as Willaim/X.A.N.A released a piercing shrill. Without warning William/X.A.N.A's body spontaniously combusted, and sent a blinding light throughout the whole area, which depleted everyone's hit maxiam.

-------

My eyes fluttered open to only be clouded by smoke. Did I lose? Did I win? My head is pounding. I jumped a little when a set of doors creaked open, and the smoke flowed out through the door. When the doors fully open five sets of eyes peered at me. "I-I'm back? I-I--" Odd chuckled as he gave his famous grin.

"Yup. You did a number on X.A.N.A." He said as he folded his arms across his chest. "Of course. I could of did a better job." Odd boosted which got him a tap on the back of his friend from Yumi and Aelita. He scrunched his eyes as their hands made contact on the back of his head.

"Welcome back Willaim." Ulrich said as he leaned against one of the closed pods.

"Geez. Willaim for a second there I thought we were never gonna be able to get you back." Jeremy said as he pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose. "Well I have to go figure out what to do with Clone Willaim." He said as he left the room with Odd and Ulrich. Aelita stepped forward, and grasped my hands in hers as tears slid down her face.

"Willaim thank you so much for destroying X.A.N.A." It was at that very moment that I noticed that Franz Hopper was standing behind his daughter the whole time with a hearty smile on her face. "Yes. Thank you very much Willaim. I owe you my life." Mr.Hopper said as he bowed. I franticlly waved my hands infront of myself.

"No. No. You don't." My eyes wandered to the ground. "If I wasn't so foolish we probably could of got you out earlier." The man only smiled as he chuckled.

"That's probably true, but things happen for a reason." Franz Hopper said as he left the room with his daughter. It was only Yumi and myself in the Virtulization Sector. I took a step forward towards her, but stopped. Truthfully I didn't know what I should say. I messed up big time. She pioneered so hard to convience the other Lyoko Warrior's to let me join, and I went and did something like this.

"Hn." Was the sound Yumi made as she folded her arms across her chest, and looked the other way. "You're really a big pain. Do you know that?" I nodded as I scratched the back of my head. "But it's nice to have you back." A pinkish tint grazed her cheeks as she then yelled. "Do go getting the wrong idea!" I smirked as I walked over to her, and brought her into a warm and caring embrace. "I missed you too, Yumi." I said as I kissed her lips.

-------

**AN: Well I hope you enjoied this fanfic. Well read and review. ****I hope you guys like it. I had a great time writing this fanfic. (shows a picture of a pretty kitty) Pretty Kitty approves. So why don't you. So please Read and Review. It'll make Pretty Kitty happy. (does the nice girl pose, and teeth gleams) Yosh!**


End file.
